


Dinner Can Wait

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio's cooking dinner but it can wait a while</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/539652">Paradise Found Universe created with sharpiesgal</a></p><p>1_million_words Bingo<br/>prompt: spaghetti and meatballs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Can Wait

Horatio looked out the window and smiled as he saw his lover walk up the beach and drop onto the lounger. Even after six months of living on the beach, Trip still could be found sitting in the sunshine and/or, near the water. 

Giving the spaghetti another stir, he scooped out just enough to cover the meatballs he just browned and put the burner on low so the sauce would infuse into the meatballs. Setting the alarm on his phone, he gave himself forty-five minutes before the sauce would be ready and headed out to join Trip on the lounger.


End file.
